


东山有喜

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 10





	东山有喜

（1）

广州城这两天热闹非凡，老百姓们茶余饭后都在讨论同一件事——从三岁开始就订了娃娃亲，东山的张家少爷和西关的王家小姐，在张少爷年满十九的这一天，终于要成亲啦！

张家是城中大贾，经营洋务买办，是十三行上的一大商帮，张少爷留学法兰西，深受西洋文化浸润，温文尔雅，一表人才；王家祖上官至殿阁大学士，是源远流长的书香世家，王小姐亦才华横溢，情趣高雅，精通音律。两家门当户对，两人天造地设，月老指婚的一对鸳侣，谁不艳羡呢！大家都想知道这场婚礼能办得多盛大多气派，看个乐呵也蹭蹭喜气！

然而，人类的悲喜并不相通。在马上要嫁人的倒数24小时里，王小姐在自家柴房里肝肠寸断。

“哇.......哇........呜呜呜.......我嫁距条命.......”

王小姐上气不接下气。

“要我嫁比果个病痨鬼，我不如hum头埋墙死咗距算......”

她哭得快要撅过去了。

一旁，戴着眼镜的斯文读书人状的男人柔声安慰她。

王小姐一头扑进男人的怀里，戴着哭声吟哦道：“君当作磐石，妾当做蒲苇，蒲苇韧如丝，磐石无转移。苏哥，若果我真的只能委身于距，我地就下世......”

苏哥一把按住她的嘴，“芝！唔好讲d大吉利是噶野！”

“咁点办，唔上花轿噶话阿爹会打死我呜呜呜呜......”王小姐泪眼汪汪。

“有办法嘅，一定有办法嘅......” 苏哥一拍大腿，“无非......当日都系有人要上花轿啫！”

“啊，苏哥，你意思系，偷龙转凤？”王小姐震惊地捂住嘴巴，“到时距地发觉唔系我点办？”

苏哥邪恶一笑，“到时等替身上轿之后我地就远走高飞，就算距地发觉唔见咗人，人都系在距地果边唔见的，大户人家最看重声誉，距地一定唔敢声张，食死猫算数，而家问题系去边度稳个听听话话的替身......”

王小姐思考了一会儿，眼角闪出一道同样邪恶的光，俯身在苏哥耳旁悄悄说......

（2）

苏哥拿着王小姐从账房翻出来的卖身契，来到她家佃农住的破棚里。

虚弱的老人家颤颤巍巍地给他倒茶，苏哥没有耐性，直接表明来意：“有事见你个女，叫距出来。”

“我边有女啊，官人你系唔系揾错隔离......”老人话音刚落，一个眼睛大大的男孩擦着汗走进门，放下挑担，“好热啊。阿爸，今日行大运，d莲藕一朝早就卖晒啦！”

男孩见到陌生人坐在他家，三个人大眼瞪小眼。

老人无辜地望着苏哥，“官人，我就得一个仔咋喔.....”

苏哥呛水。

（苏哥内心os：衰婆，咁大整蛊？）

（王小姐：记错咗咯！鬼记得d死穷鬼生仔定生女！）

事到如今，箭在弦上，不得不发，苏哥打量了一下男孩跟王小姐差不多的身型，便略一沉思，即拍桌而起，抓住男孩的手臂，“跟我来！”

（3）

关肯尼受不了这个巨大的诱惑，命运骤然向他抛出橄榄枝，他想抓住这个翻身的机会。

无非就是做一次盖头的新娘子，完成仪式，到房间里等的时候就可以找方法跑掉。回报是他日思夜想的，可以撕掉卖身契，可以恢复自由身，戴着他爸回到乡下做点小生意，完全值得冒险，就算一不小心暴露了，也是王家的事，他一穷二白，谁能跟他计较？

而且，据说，跟王小姐一同陪嫁的，还有整整十二箱金银珠宝，那到时候顺便......后半辈子就不用愁了！

肯尼又紧张又兴奋。

（4）

大喜之日当天，王小姐和女佣帮肯尼打扮妥当，便由后门溜了。

屋外锣鼓喧天，鞭炮齐鸣，喜婆摇着手绢，打点好迎亲队伍，便引着肯尼出门上轿。围观老百姓拿着分到的喜糖，看着新娘步履盈盈，裙角翩翩，不禁交口称赞，羡慕张家少爷一定是抱得美人归。张家为了隆重其事，不走陆路改走水路，包下花船十二只，载上新娘，上百人的迎亲队伍，和价值连城的嫁妆，由西堤作起点，浩浩荡荡沿着珠江河向着天字码头出发。两岸的人群惊叹着气派的花船，这可是广州城从来未有过的景象，张家如此看重这位新娘子，想必王小姐婚后一定也会获得万千宠爱了。

船行至终点，下了船，又经过了一条热闹的大街，花轿终于被放了下来。

肯尼的心怦怦直跳，哐的一声，轿门被踢开，他握住递过来的红绸，紧张地下轿。

道贺的人群从四面八方挤过来，肯尼本来就很怕露馅，要是挤掉盖头就完了，好在新郎不漏声色地帮他挡开拥挤的人群，他才能有惊无险地走完这段路。

吉时已到，肯尼按部就班，听着指令，一拜天地，二拜高堂，“夫妻”对拜，礼成！

肯尼屏住呼吸跟着佣人走进婚房里面。

“我顶，差d焗死！”他掀掉盖了一整天的布料深吸一口新鲜空气，环视了一周，张少爷的卧室阔落得很，主体还是中式的家居，又加了些法式的布置，显得特别讲究。肯尼看了一会儿新鲜，没忘记自己来这里的目的。客厅里已经整整齐齐地摆放好那十二箱嫁妆，那抬起盖子一条缝往里一看——

闪瞎了！

他兴奋地快要手抖，接下来就是找到一条逃跑路线。

他偷偷把窗打开了一点，往外一看——

靠！这，这怎么是三楼！

他吓得后退两步，抬头再看，完了，顶上天花板封得严严实实的。是贫穷，限制了他的想象力。他家的屋顶是茅草铺的，以为有钱人家的屋顶就是铺三层茅草。

他再偷偷跑到门前，隔着门都听到外面不止一个人的脚步声。完犊子了。

“王小姐，我是兰姨，我进来了～”喜婆在外面喊到。吓得肯尼蹦起来，四处找刚刚丢掉的盖头，然后在桌子底下找到赶紧戴在头上并乖乖坐好。

喜婆推门进来，喝了一口茶，就缓缓地和他交代洞房要注意些什么，听得肯尼脸红心跳双手冒汗不敢答话。喜婆看惯了害羞的新娘子，也不以为然，说完，她又感叹地说道：“王小姐，你真好命啊，张家是真的大方，嫁入张家的媳妇，第二天去给公公婆婆倒茶的时候，作为长辈给儿媳的见面礼，都会拿到一份屋契。”

“屋契懂吗，就是张家无数房产，其中一栋就属于你了。”

说完这些，喜婆任务完成，高兴地去领赏了。

再次剩下肯尼一个人在婚房里。

他想来想去，除了熬完今晚，明天再逃跑，别无他法。还有屋契耶，这个也必须拿了再走。兵来将挡，水来土掩，走一步算一步吧。

（5）

等了几个时辰，新郎终于摆脱宾客进入婚房，一身都是酒味。少爷走路颤颤巍巍，好不容易才找到椅子坐下。他看着新娘子孤零零地一个人坐在床上，不安地双手紧握，不禁心生怜惜。本是父母的掌上明珠，从今以后就要收起心性为人妻为人母了，生活总不能像过去一般肆意自由，往后一定要好好对她才是。

“娘子，你等我好耐。”

他揽过新娘的肩膀，希望给她一些安全感，“娘子，虽然我地唔系通过自由恋爱相识，但既然我地拜了堂，成了亲，就系一生一世的夫妻，我一定会尽力对你好，以后，我地互相扶持，同甘共苦，一起到老，好唔好？”

新娘迟疑一下，点了点头。这副娇羞情态，弄得他没由来心痒痒的。

少爷用秤把盖头缓缓掀起来，红布滑落，他模模糊糊地看着眼前的人，只看到她有双水灵灵的大眼睛，心里喜欢得紧，就傻笑了，“娘子，你比画像里靓好多啊。”

惹得新娘扑哧一笑，新郎一阵荡漾。

肯尼在他眼前摆摆手，哟，他果然不清醒，太好了。

他本来出门前就化了妆，声音又比寻常男子高一点，在一个醉醺醺的人面前蒙混过关，有把握。

“相公，你累了，上床睡吧。”他想赶紧扶着张少爷去睡觉，少爷一顿，“等等，娘子，我们还要喝交杯酒呀。”

张少爷把房间里的红烛一一点起，霎时房间里红影幢幢，亮堂而温暖，他拿过来一本圣经，微笑道，“娘子，我系天主教徒，仲有一段话要讲嘅。”

少爷一只手放在圣经上，一只手跟他相握，缓缓地道：“我，张轩，愿遵照教会的规定，接受你 作为我合法的妻子，从今以后，环境无论是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，是成功是失败，我要支持你，爱护你，与你同甘共苦，携手共建美好家庭，一直到我离世的那天。我现在向天主宣誓，向你保证，我要始终对你忠诚！”

他望向他的眼睛，神情认真，瞳孔里只有他小小的人影。

肯尼心里生出一点地难过，张少爷真是个很好的人呀，到时候他一走了之，会对他 ，对这户人家造成怎样的打击呢？

“咁我要讲d乜啊。”肯尼小小声的问。

少爷拨开他鬓角的头发，笑道，“你不是教徒，不用宣誓，” 他主动给两人倒好酒，这个刚刚喜婆说是要妻子来做的，给他递过去，“娘子，我们喝交杯酒吧。”

肯尼把酒一饮而尽，当下就有些晕晕的，内心天人交战，要不要跟他坦白算了，可是一想到那张卖身契......王小姐和她情郎不知道走到哪了，要是此刻事败，他们肯定不会兑现承诺放他自由身的，这样的话，他只能一辈子当包身工。

罢了，这个洞房花烛夜，算他还给张少爷的人情。可是，他还是很不争气地紧张地红了眼眶。

“娘子，不要紧张。”少爷的声音温柔地好像在耳边吹气一般。他搂着新娘的腰，把人揽在怀里吮吻，嘴里的酒味香香的，让人不由自主地想要更多，肯尼不知不觉地环住他的脖子，加深这个亲吻。他慢慢软在少爷的怀里，嘴里溢出舒服的哼声，少爷一路往下印吻，下巴，脖子......

肯尼如梦初醒，“哎，哎，别亲脖子......”

"怎么啦？"

“我...我痒......”

“那好吧，”少爷从善如流，开始解开他的婚服的纽扣，他惊慌地抓住少爷的手，“不，不脱衣服......”

少爷困惑，“娘子，你还好吗？”

“我，我怕丑.....”

“那......”

肯尼把心一横，豁出去了，“相公！一天下来你也累了，娘子应当服侍你。”少爷还没来得及反应，就被新娘推到在床上（力气还挺大），新娘给他脱了鞋袜，解下床帘，芙蓉暖帐里面悄悄升温。

新郎躺着惊讶地看着新娘子。

新娘子用颤抖的手他裤子解了下来，头埋到双腿之间，把茎身含进了温暖的口腔内。那味道没他想象的难以接受，反而还挺好入口，嘴被塞得满满的，唾沫来不及吞下就不断流出来。他吮吸着越涨越大的阴茎，舌头软绵绵地挤压着柱身，没法全吞下去，只好用手搓着底部，把上上下下都照顾了一遍，又舔过囊袋底端，惹得少爷一阵颤栗。少爷的声声呻吟让他有了成就感，便更卖力吞吐着，新郎没经历过人事，只觉得平生没试过这么舒爽的感受，终于射了在他口腔里。

肯尼把精液吞下去，擦了擦汗，柔声跟他的相公说：“好了，快睡吧。”

“娘子，”少爷猝不及防地把新娘搂紧怀里，压着声音在他耳边低语，“我们行夫妻之礼，不能只有你单方面的付出。”说罢他把肯尼翻身压在身下绵绵密密地亲着，手不断在身上游走，快要游到下腹的时候，肯尼吓得全身僵硬，如临大敌，赶紧抓住他作乱的手，可怜兮兮地说：“相公，不要。”

“相信我，我会让你舒服的。”说着便要继续亲。

“相公，相公，”新娘的婚服还是被他扯下来了一点，露出雪白光裸的肩膀和锁骨，少爷看得更忍不住了，细密地吻湿了一遍，勃发的欲望抵着他的身子，新娘慌了，心想这次真逃不掉了，他用了吃奶的劲拍身上的人，“你等一下......”

他在少爷怀里缓慢地转了个身，声如蚊蚋，“后面......”

少爷摸到他后庭，正想把裤子解下来，刚褪到大腿，新娘又不干了，“住手，不能再脱了！”

“好好好，都听老婆的，不生气，”他看了一下情况，“老婆，你确定是这里吗？我听奶妈说，进的是生孩子那个地方......”

“这里就是生孩子的地方！！少废话！”

“你对，你对，”少爷被吼得不敢说话，心想好像是有这个说法，可是就这么进去她会很痛......

肯尼感觉到后穴被嘴唇触碰了一下，然后湿滑的舌头就顶了进来。

“啊——”强烈的刺激让他眼泪直流，哭着喊着说，“好脏，你不嫌脏吗.....”

少爷一遍动作一边支支吾吾地回应：“你刚都没嫌我脏，我为什么要嫌你脏。”

舌头一寸寸地开拓着后穴，在肠壁内翻搅着，惹得肯尼阵阵颤栗，又不敢动，怕他看出端倪，没一会儿就说：“可以了，你快进来......”

烙铁般的阴茎慢慢推进后穴，肯尼艰难地适应着他的形状，肠道一缩一缩地绞着男根，却还是在被顶到前列腺的那一刻浑身瘫软。那根东西在后面不断贯穿，他前面也好难受，又不敢去摸，只好哀求少爷：“用力点.....啊......深一点......”

少爷没什么经验就会盲冲直撞，他快被撞晕了，却总是对不准那个开启高潮的地方，肯尼费力地抬起臀部迁就他的位置却还是隔靴搔痒，刚要刮擦到又顶到别的位置去了，慢慢地开始心跳加速，呼吸不畅......

少爷又射进了他的后穴里，倒在床上喘粗气。

隔壁的人趴着不动，肩膀一抖一抖。

轮到少爷慌了，他抚着新娘的后脑勺，“宝贝，是不是我太粗鲁了？”

新娘泪眼汪汪地抬头，“相公，我还没到......”

他指挥着他相公坐起来，自顾自地对准他的阴茎坐了进去，直戳花心。啊，这里才对。

他以一个别扭的姿势上上下下地挺动，一边扶着相公的肩膀保持平衡，一边难为情地遮住自己双腿间的东西，忘情地用阴茎贯穿着下体，每一下都戳到他要的地方，衣服和裤子都褪了一半，凌乱不堪，头发散乱，少爷痴迷地看着眼前的画面，肯尼不想给他看，便把头埋到他的颈间，下身一刻不停地套弄。

眼前白光一闪，他终于释放在了衣服里面，太累了，他没想太多，抱着他临时的相公很快地睡着了。

（6）

这一觉睡了很久很久，等他被湿毛巾擦拭的感觉唤醒，已经日上三杆。

少爷很早起床，给他脱了一塌糊涂的婚服，调了暖水给他擦身。肯尼享受着服务，舒服地想再咪一会儿。

等到后穴伸进一块膏体，他才一个激灵彻底醒了。

少爷把他摁回去，“别动，你这里肿肿的。” 正在耐心地给承受过他的地方涂雪花膏。

肯尼吓得汗如雨下。

“好好说，老实坦白你才有衣服穿。”

少爷比他早起几个小时，刚发现的时候震惊地不敢相信。但盟誓和云雨的场景慢慢浮现，他低头浅笑的样子，他双脸通红的样子，和现在这幅安静美好的睡颜——张少爷很想一切都是真的，就这样，每天早上看着他起床。

可他是谁，发生了什么事，能留住吗？

在这一刻，肯尼害怕自责委屈的感受全部混杂在一起终于爆发，他用棉被裹紧了自己，终于忍不住哭出来。少爷看的心抽抽的。

哭了好一会儿，才把事情和盘托出。说到底，一出生就是包身工不是他的错，想改变命运也没有错。

少爷心里更是无限怜惜他，甚至还有些同仇敌忾，本身就是不平等条约，还逼得人家走投无路，还有没有王法了。

肯尼一边哭一边穿上准备好的衣服（他这辈子没穿过这么好的衣服），扑通一下，跪在少爷面前：“张少爷，你不要送我去官府，我爹没人照顾......”

少爷赶紧把他扶起来，“傻瓜，干嘛呀。”

“你没做错，为什么要送你去官府。”

“这个拿着。”

肯尼拆开信封，他认不得上面的字，但认得这就是房契，地点在城郊。

“我父母今天一早就去西樵山还神了，这个是给你的。你拿好去跟你父亲好好生活吧，待会儿我让人送你走。”少爷背过身去，没让肯尼看到他抹了抹眼角。

“那你怎么办啊，这么大一个人在你房间不见了，你跟你家人怎么向王家交代......”

少爷摆摆手，“你不要理，以我们两家的关系，不会闹出什么大事，能搞定......”少爷自己说出这句话，都没有底气。

肯尼急了，信封也不要了，他也没有单纯到觉得在一场全城瞩目的婚礼后丢了个大小姐是坐下来喝杯酒就能解决的事。王家可是官宦人家，要弄倒一个商帮有的是法子。少爷会下狱吗？会被抄家吗？他怕得六神无主，已经把自己的事忘了。

他强迫自己镇静下来，思考再三，跟少爷说：“我认得她的男人，我们可以一起去找她悔婚私奔的证据。”

“那你的卖身契怎么办？”

“可我更不想害了你......”他终于没忍住，扑进少爷怀里。

少爷一把把他揽入怀，心里无比感动，眼眶发热，还听见他说：“同甘共苦，我们答应过彼此的。”说着，两人十指紧扣。

（7）

后来城里的百姓们听说，张家的新媳妇王小姐，结婚没多久，就到欧洲留学去了。连朝廷都倡导中体西用，师夷制夷，王小姐作为未来的张家大奶奶要去深造西洋科学，准备以后和各国商人打交道，实在合情合理。王小姐敢为人先，张少爷体恤爱妻，又是一段佳话。

再后来，老百姓都知道张少爷婚后没回欧洲上学，安安定定地开始学习接受他家生意了。他还有个整日同进同出同吃同住的小助手，具体会干什么不知道，每次见到他俩，包是张少爷提的，车门也是张少爷开的，吃饭等着张少爷给他夹菜，但张家的雇佣都知道那是少爷面前的红人，多嘴一句都会被少爷眼神警告。

只有晚晚守夜的贴身侍女知道，张家的少奶奶不在天边，就在这里呀！

完


End file.
